


As We See The Stars

by lostinthecosmos



Series: Among Us AUs [1]
Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Crewmate Turned Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate Yellow (Among Us), Imposter Blue (Among Us), Imposter Purple (Among Us), Multi, Murder, Non-binary character, Original Female Character - Freeform, Outer Space, The Skeld (Among Us), Trans Male Character, i feel so embarrassed writing among us fanfiction, murders, take these among us “ocs” i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthecosmos/pseuds/lostinthecosmos
Summary: There’s only a few of the original crew left and Yellow (Milky) is starting to get paranoid. Purple (Lilac) and Blue (Sky) try to form a bond with him, just to gain his trust. But he quickly turns into something more than an alibi.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor/Impostor (Among Us), Yellow/Blue/Purple (Among Us)
Series: Among Us AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. A Celebration Is In Order

**Author's Note:**

> if you can’t tell already, milky uses they/them and he/him pronouns. lilac uses she/her pronouns and sky uses they/them pronouns.

Within a few minutes of someone cracking out a case of beer, everyone had pretty much already downed a whole bottle. They were just about to take off again, what’s the harm in celebrating? 

Milky was sitting on a stool in he cafeteria, holding the beer bottle in two hands, both of them were shaking. Lilac saw him out of the her eye and came over. 

As soon as she tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped. “Woah woah, Milky? You’re a bit paranoid aren’t you?” 

Milky laughed nervously. “A bit?!” He realized the bottle was about to slip out of his hands before he quickly grabbed onto it, sighing in relief. “Yes..I may be a bit paranoid, that’s all.” 

Sky popped out out from behind him, causing Milky to jump once again. “Are you gonna drink that?” 

Milk held their chest. “I..I wasn’t sure..I’ve never actually drank before..also I couldn’t get the cap off so I just gave up.” 

Lilac held her hand out. “Lemme see it.” 

Milky hands the bottle over to her and looked back at Sky. “How long have you been back there?” 

Sky rubs Milky’s shoulder. “A while. Anyway, you shouldn’t be so shaken up, sweetie. You have me and Lilac here looking out for ya, always.” 

Milky nodded, looking towards the ground. “I know, I know. I’m probably being silly.” 

Lilac handed the bottle back over. “Chin up. You’re not your happy, bubbly self.” 

Milky looked up at her and smiled. “You two are right. I’m over here worrying while everyone’s celebrating.” 

Sky hooked their arm around Milky. “So celebrate with us, dude! Chug it!” 

Milky looked at the both of them. “Should I?” 

Lilac leaned back, sighing. “You two do what you want.” 

Milky looked back at Sky who was cheering them on. “Maybe just a little sip wouldn’t hurt?” He brought the bottle up to his lips.

Sky pumped their fist up in the air. “Yeah!”


	2. Late Nights, All-Nighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasks take a little longer than usual, going off late into the night and Milky is very tired.

Soon several months pass in the crew's journey. Everything seemed to be going quite well as everyone is doing their part with their tasks on the ship. Today seemed to be a particularly slow day, daily tasks going on longer than they should have. Milky and Sky were down in Navigations. Sky showing Milky how to complete a take they’ve never done before. Milky themselves was starting to get distracted. His eyes were starting to wander and before he knew it, he was daydreaming. He was was daydreaming all about Sky and how much he’d love for them to go all in and-

Sky snapped their fingers in Milky’s face. “Hey there, are you alright? You know I can tell your aren’t paying attention.”

Milky shook his head. “Geez, sorry, I’ve been drifting off a lot lately..” 

Sky smirked. “You know what it sounds like to me, Milky?” 

Milky looked up nervously. “N-No, what does it sound like?”

Sky pats at Milky’s helmet. “It sounds like you, little one, need to go to bed.” 

Milky whines. “Not that little and I can’t get to bed yet. We still have a few more tasks to do.” 

Sky hugs them close, rubbing their back. “Shh, shhh..so sleepy, time to go to bed now.” 

Lilac stepped right in. “Well, I was wondering why you two haven’t gone off to bed already.” 

Milky looked back at her, sighing in relief. “Well, sky was trying to get me to sleep even though I still have tasks to finish.”

Lilac nodded. “Tasks can wait, sleep is more important.” 

Milky gasped. “Not you too!” He sighed. “Look, guys. I’m sure I can get my last few down quickly. Then I’ll get some sleep. I promise.” 

Sky held out their pinky. “Ah ah. Not just a promise. I wanna see pinky swears, come on.” 

They both locked pinkies. “Pinky swear, so If I lie, stick a thousand needles innnnnn my eye. And seal it with a kisssss.” Then they press their thumbs together, drawing out the kiss part way longer than they really needed to. 

Sky rubs Milky’s hand. “Now you know I don’t want you to have needles in your eye but you get the point.” 

Lilac shook her head, she almost laughed about how childish the two of them were acting. “Let’s go get them over with.” 

Sky pulled Milky onto their back and carried them along while Lilac followed. Both Lilac and Sky wondered why Milky put so much trust in them. Were they the only ones that were friendly to him? Did they make him feel safe? They would assume so, since now at this point all they really wanted to do was keep him safe. Soon Milky had finished and they headed off to their sleeping quarters.

Milky got down from Sky’s back. “Are you both still okay with sleeping together again tonight?”

Lilac went ahead into Milky’s room. “I don’t know why we wouldn’t.” 

The other two followed her. It almost seemed like Lilac and Sky lived in Milky’s room, seeing how much they’ve been in there and the fact that a lot of their belongings stayed in there. Milky went off to change into pajamas while the two imposters sat on his bed.

Sky looked straight up at the ceiling. “Well, this definitely went way far off our plan.”

Lilac just smiles. “It’s not so much of a problem. Nothing at all about him is a flaw or a problem.”

Sky looked over to her with a huge grin on their face. “So you’re catching feelings too?”

Lilac looked across the room. “Just shush it..”

Milky soon came back and the other two went off to change. Milky even helped Lilac get her hair tied up for the night.

Milky then took a deep breath. “Now, here comes the hard part.” Figuring out what position to sleep in. They tried pretty much everything. Some left them with too little space or hanging off the bed or straight up on top of eachother.

Sky shrugged. “Why don’t we just spoon eachother?”

Lilac put her head in her hands. “Why haven’t any one of us thought of this before?”

Milky pulled at their finger. “I did but I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with that.”  
Sky got back in bed. “Well come on, Let’s get spooning.” 

Sky was the big spoon, lilac was in the middle and milky was the little spoon. He quickly fell asleep since he was already tired to begin with.

Lilac rubbed Milky’s head. “Always so cute.”

Sy rests his head on Lilac’s “We gotta make a promise for him. Like a promise to always protect him and never turn on him.”

“Then I promise to do so.”

“Ah ah, I’m not accepting that. Go on, do the pinky promise.” 

Lilac rolled her eyes, but once again she started to laugh. “Pinky swear, so If I lie, stick a thousand needles innnnnn my eye. And seal it with a kisssss.”


End file.
